In recent years, a liquid crystal display device and an organic electro-luminescence (EL) display device have been used at various places and in various situations.
Especially in a small-sized display device, a display device with a touch detection function, such as a liquid crystal display device, on or with which a touch detection device, so-called a touch panel, capable of detecting proximity or contact of an object, is mounted or integrated, has been widely used. In the display device with a touch detection function, various button images and the like are displayed on the display device, and thus, information can be input through the touch panel serving as an alternative to normal mechanical buttons.
With the advent of such a display device having a touch panel, the display device has been further widely used in various situations, particularly for mobile purposes.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2015-75605 (Patent Document 1)